Together For Eternity
by WhiteBitch
Summary: This is my first RxK fic. Everyone thought I should post it so, voila! Lots of angst and waff alike. Overload on the yaoi I think. Well, enjoy. R&R onegai.


He was perfection in the flesh. Soft brown hair, laughing chocolate eyes. A smile on coral colored lips made the face angelic.  
  
A smooth, slightly muscular chest and washboard abs gave him a sporty physique. The well-defined torso along with a tight ass gave the man a body to rival the gods.   
  
Ran sighed and went back to work, arranging flowers. Sadly, he thought, that god would never be his.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ken pushed brown bangs out of his eyes and watched as his angel arranged flowers. Sunlight played on the red hair of Ken's angel, making it shine. Deep violet eyes contrasted with an ivory complexion.  
  
Lean and well formed, the red head was icy perfection. The soccer player shook his head and went back to fixing the window displays.  
  
:: Unfortunately, he will never be mine to cherish and protect.......::  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ran tied his apron on and set water to boil. It was his turn to cook dinner and on tonight's menu was shrimp and peapods over a bed of fluffy white rice. He had heard that it was Ken's favorite. But then again, everything was Ken's favorite. Maybe se *shouldn't* have listened to Yoji. But he was thankful that the playboy had taken Omi out and left him alone with his god for the night.  
  
Ran thought of how Ken would look when the soccer-playing florist saw what he had made for dinner. A small smile crept on to Fujimiya Ran, the Abysinian's, face. Upon hearing the front door of the apartment open and close, Ran quickly threw shrimp into the stir fry pan and went to 'greet' the unexpected visitor. He was met with a back view of Ken.  
  
"Ken, you're home early."  
  
"Yeah well.....Practice kind of ended early when a stray soccer ball split open my forehead."  
  
"Nani?" Ken turned and Ran caught sight of some stitches above the man's right eyebrow. If he was surprised, the Abysinian didn't show it.  
  
"I only got thirteen stitches."  
  
"Shouldn't you have been able to catch that ball?"  
  
"I......uh.....wasn't....paying attention....." Ken didn't want to admit that he had been daydreaming about the red head at the time.   
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
"H-hai...." Ken was slightly startled by the kind question.  
  
"Good. You should have called. And should not have ridden home." Ran wandered back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. "Go take a shower. You're covered in dirt and blood."  
  
Ran's heart ached as he watched the laughter in Ken's eyes disappear, but he kept a straight face. Ken would be disgusted if he how the red head felt...Sighing, he concentrated on cooking dinner. By the time he had set in out for the soccer player and himself, Ken was out of the shower.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ken reveled in the warm spray of water washing over his body. Closing his eyes, he allowed the warmth to seep through his bones. ::Why the hell is Ran so cold? We've been to hell and back again and he still acts like he hates me.::  
  
Ken stepped out of the shower and drew on a pair of boxers. Standing in front of a mirror, he dried his hair.  
  
"The least he could do is ask if I'm alright!" Slipping on pants and a shirt, Ken wandered downstairs to eat. Ken knew what to expect when it was just him and Ran, or thought he did. Ran sitting at a table set for two was not one of those expected things.  
  
"Ran...?" Ken started, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "What's going on?"   
  
"Sit down before it gets cold." Ken obeyed instantly.  
  
The brunette watched as Ran gracefully dished out food. He felt slightly jealous of the vegetables as the disappeared into the red head's gorgeous mouth.  
  
"Ken, aren't you hungry?" Ran lifted an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Aa....Gomen!" The soccer player dug in with gusto. Ran's mouth twitched in a slight smile. Ran NEVER smiled, even in the least. Ken caught this and, in surprise, started choking. The fellow assassin was at his side immediately.  
  
"Kenken, daijobu???" Ken nodded, drinking some water. He looked at Ran like the man was losing his mind.  
  
"'Kenken'?" Ran went back to his seat and continued eating. "Ne, Ran? Why aren't you eating by yourself, like you normally do?"  
  
"I don't want to. How's dinner?" Ran asked, deftly changing the subject.  
  
"Wonderful! I knew you were good but this time you've out done yourself!!!!!"  
  
"A-a-arigato...." Ran wasn't expecting such an exuberant response. Ken watched as the normally silent leader continued to eat.   
  
"Ran, why'd you fix my favorite dinner?"  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
::Oh, kami-sama!! Why did he have to ask that question? Why couldn't he have just left it alone?::  
  
"A-ano....I...." Ran searched for an answer the other man would believe. "I just thought we should get to know each other better, since we *are* team mates."  
  
"S-saa......" Ran was surprised to see Ken looking crestfallen.  
  
"Why do you ask Ken?"  
  
"No reason....." The two men finished dinner in silence.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ken stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, recalling the silent dinner with Ran. He had long since become aquainted with every crack and chip in the paint. ::What's up with Ran? He was acting so strange tonight.:: Ken got up and started practicing his footwork. ::Man, can I ever stop thinking about him? Besides, he'd never be interested in someone like me. Hm....I want some chocolate.::  
  
Ken set down the ball and wandered downstairs in search of the afore mentioned food. He couldn't see anybody so he assumed that his leader was either reading in his room or had left, as he so often does.  
  
Rather that stumble upon Ran reading or not at all, Ken stumbled upon the red head sleeping. His heart leapt and his body instantly responded to that innocent sight, his angel looking exactly like one of the celestial beings.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ran shoved dirty dishes into soapy water angrily. Tonight did *not* go how he had planned it.  
  
Once finished with the dishes, the leader of Weiß went on to clean the rest of the kitchen. He was happy Ken had gone up to his room and left him alone to think.  
  
"Ore wa baka desu!" Ran whispered over and over while he cleaned. After cleaning the entire downstairs, he finally relaxed on the couch. He fell asleep shortly thereafter. A little while later Ran awoke and saw Ken watching him.  
  
"Nani mo?" This brought Ken out of the stupor he had apparently been emersed in.  
  
"N-nandaiyo!"  
  
"Honto ni?" Ran said flatly, sitting up and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
"Ken." Ran's voice was barely above a whisper. ::Kami-sama, I can't believe what I'm about to do....:: "Do you hate me? I only care because I like you and I just need to know."  
  
"Do...I....hate...you? Of course not! I could never hate you, I-" Ken stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide. He dashed upstairs, not believing what he had just said.   
  
"Kuso!!!" Ran ran after the other man. ::Great!:: Ran said, coming up against Ken's locked door. ::Just fucking GREAT!!! Yoji leaves me alone with Ken and he goes and locks himself in his room!!:: Ran knocked on the door.  
  
"Ken's not here right now. Please leave your name and a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"  
  
"Ken, open up. I don't want to break down the door just to talk to you." Ran waited until he heard the lock click before entering the room. He looked around in shock. "Ken. It's....clean."  
  
"Hai." The red head turned and saw Ken huddled in a corner. Slowly he walked over and knelt next his fellow worker, teammate, and love.  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun. Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ken looked up at the knock on his door.  
  
"Ken's not here right now. Please leave your name and a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"  
  
"Ken, open up. I don't want to break down the door just to talk to you."   
  
Ken crept across his bed and unlocked the door. He curled up in a corner just as Ran entered. The red head looked around in shock.  
  
"Ken. It's....clean."  
  
"Hai." Ken said, legs pulled up to his chest and his chin on his knees. Ran walked over and knelt next to the bed, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun. Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me 'Kenken'? And only when we are alone?" Ken's heart began to race as Ran leaned closer. He looked deep into the violet gems of his angel, losing himself in their crystalline depths.  
  
"I like you Ken." The sincerity in Ran's voice gave Ken the impression that it was more than just a simple friendship the other felt. "I more than like you, Ken."  
  
"Ran..." Ken blinked, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"You said you could never hate me. Is that for the same reason I cook for you?"  
  
"But you cook for Yotan and Omittchi too."  
  
"I just cook them dinner. I *always* have you in mind."  
  
"Ra-" Ken's eyes widened as Ran captured his lips in a kiss. It was simple, mouths closed, caressing each other. Ran pulled away, smiling at the blush that stained his god's cheeks. "....Ran....."  
  
"I'm sorry if you were startled but, God Ken! You can be so oblivious sometimes, even dense. But those are some of the things I love about you." Ken leaned forward and wrapped his leader. friend, and love in an embrace.  
  
"Oh, Ran. You idiot. I love you so much! I'll never let you go. Ever."  
  
"Ken...." Ran whispered. He groaned inwardly at the sound of the front door opening. "Ken, Yoji and Omi are back."  
  
"Hn." Ken nuzzled Ran's neck, savoring the warmth of the other man's body. "You're so warm...."  
  
"Ken," Ran kissed the brunette's forehead, over the stitches, before pulling away. "I need to make dinner for them."  
  
"I'll help!" Ken jumped up and put an arm around his angel's waist. "Okay?"  
  
Ran looked down at Ken's face. ::Shimatta!:: he thought. ::He's using the puppy dog eyes. I can never say no to the puppy dog eyes!::  
  
"You know very well that those eyes always get to me." Ran wrapped both arms around Ken's waist. He leaned down a bit, resting his forehead against Ken's. "Of course you can help." He stole a quick kiss and led the brown haired florist to the kitchen.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
"Aya-kun! Ken-kun!!!" Omi, who was waiting in kitchen, glomped the two fellow assassins.   
  
"Omi-chan!!!" Ken hugged back. Ran glared at the genki youth.  
  
"Hn." Omi released Ken and looked at Ran, his eyes claiming no harm was ment. Ran placed his hand on Omi's head. "Welcome back, Omi." Ken's arm found it's way round the red head's waist.  
  
"Ne, Omi! Ran and I are making dinner for you and Yoji. So get him, okay?" Omi ran off to fetch the other blonde. "So, what *is* for dinner?"  
  
"Ano.....leftovers?" Ran dug some leftover pizza from the other night out of the fridge and heated it up for the two other assassins.  
  
"You make something fresh for me but give them leftovers?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting them home tonight. If I had been then they'd be getting something fresh too."  
  
"Hmm....." Ken watched Ran put the pizza in the microwave, a gleam in his eye. "Ne, Ran...." Ran turned, addressing the inquiry. Ken's mouth was pressed over his before a sound could come out. "I always thought you were cold and unfeeling. The warmth of your lips and the tenderness you show me tells me otherwise and I just can't get enough!"  
  
"Ken, I..."  
  
Ken's kisses found their way to Ran's jaw and down the side of his neck. Soft, warm kisses placed just below the red head's jaw sent shivers through his body. Ken's lips caressing his skin made it difficult for Ran to form coherent thought.   
  
"Mm..." the red head moaned, sinking to the floor. Ken lay ontop pf him, lips caressing at his collar bone, then moving back up the other side of the delicious collumn of flesh. "Aa kami-sama!"  
  
Ken's hands trailed down the Abysinnian's torso, worshiping the lean and well shaped body beneath them. Ran gasped as the brunette sliped his hand up his angel's shirt. Ran tilted Ken's head back, away from his neck, and captured his lips. The combined stimuli of hands and lips aroused him.  
  
"Not in the kitchen Kenken..." Ran said breathlessly, playfully nipping at ken's ear.  
  
"Then where my Ayan?" asked Ken, nuzzeling the warm skin at the base of his love's neck.   
  
"Follow me." Ran got up and, casting a quick glance behind himself, started up the staires to Ken's room. His own was far too stark and cold compared to his love's warm and hospitable room. Ken followed without hesitation.  
  
"Ran! Matte yo!!" he cried, running to catch the hand of his angel. He twined hi fingers in Ran's, leaning against the red head's arm. "I'm finally going to have you all to myself."  
  
"Love, I was always yours in my heart." Ran opened the door to his love's room. He led Ken to the bed and gently pushed him down onto the soft mattress. "Now I will be yours in body as well as spirit, and you mine."  
  
Ran gently licked tears of happiness from Ken as they trailed down his god's face. Weiß's Siberian reveled in the feel and texture of the warm tounge on his skin. He took this opertunity to capture Ran's lips and caress that magic tounge with his own. Ran's strong-yet-gentle hands and teasing fingers trailed down towards Ken's waist, gently tracing all the contours of the other man's well defined torso.   
  
"Ran I...." Ken trailed off as he was overtaken by shivers of pleasure caused by Ran's mouth near the base of his neck. "I want.....iie.....I need you...."  
  
"Not as much as I need you Kenken." Ran whispered huskilly. "If you ever want me to stop then say so and I will." He removed Ken's shirt, worshiping the skin underneath.   
  
"Oh, Ran!" The Abysinnian trailed hot, wet kisses down his god's chest and abdomen, looking up when he reached the belt. "Onegai....." Ken moaned as skillfull hands gave him only tastes of the pleasure the red head was ready and willing to give. "Oh god, onegai....."  
  
Ran ducked his head as soon as Ken's pants and boxers were off. He slowly enveloped Ken in the velvety warmth that was his mouth. Outside of the room, pants and moans could be heard as each man returned the pleasure to his lover by at least ten fold.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ran gazed upon the sleeping form of his new lover in his arm. With as little movement as possible, the red head stole a kiss and got up to dress. He couldn't take his eyes off Ken, how innocent he looked while asleep. He watched the dawn light, streaming through the window, seem to cover his god in a golden light. Chocolate eyes fluttered open, accompanied by a smile.  
  
Ran leaned down and kissed Ken's forehead, making the smile grow. Ken pulled the shirtless red head down onto the bed and hovered over him.  
  
"Ohaiyogozaimasu ore no enjeru."  
  
"Ohaiyogozaimasu ore no kami no naka de nikutai."  
  
"Then we're both shinsei, ne?"  
  
"Hai." Ran said, laughing lightly at teh thought of devine assassins. He leaned up and Ken leaned down, both meeting in a kiss. Just as their lips touched Omi walked in.  
  
"A-ano...Sumimasen!" the youth whispered, eyes wide. Ken lay on his side next to his lover, shoulders shaking in supressed laughter.  
  
"Daijobu Omi-kun." Ran said, a small smile on his lips. "Nani mo?"  
  
"Uh......breakfast is ready......" Omi, having delivered his message, dashed downstairs..  
  
"Let me get dressed and we'll go down to eat." Ken said, pulling on a pair of boxers and chuckling. He took Ran's hand and made for the door but his partner restrained him. He looked back, confused.  
  
"You might want to put on pants and a shirt Kenken." Ran smiled warmly and handed the afore mentioned clothing, all clean, to his love. While his Ken dressed, the red head dug through the closet and borrowed a clean shirt, deftly putting it on. Fully dressed, Ken once again made for the door and once again he was restrained.  
  
"Nani?" Ken was pulled bodily into Ran's embrace, his lover's mouth next to his ear.  
  
"Guess what?" Ran whispered, the voice and feel of moving lips on his ear making Ken shiver. "Love you."  
  
"Aishiteru Ran." Ken moaned slightly as Ran started caressing his neck with his lips. "A-ano...not now Ayan.....we need to go downstairs and eat breakfast........... ahhhhh........" Ran put a hand to Ken's cheek and tilted his head, capturing his lips. As Ken put a hand behind the man's head and tangled his fingers in red hair, deepening the kiss, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Ran-kun? Ken-kun?" Omi opened the door and stuck his head in. Upon seeing everyone decent, he entered. "Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"  
  
"Of course we are!" Ken said, smiling and following the young blonde to the kitchen, Ran in tow. Ran sat at the table, accross from Yoji. Ken sat next to Ran and thanked Omi profusely when he recieved his plate. Ran accepted his greatfully. Both he and Ken were exausted and ate, needing the nutrition and energy the food provided.  
  
"Yoji, did you hear anything last night?" Ran asked, acting the part of the part of the leader of Weiß.   
  
"No...." Yoji responded, raising an eyebrow and lighting up. He refrained from questioning his leader, wondering if this had to do with their latest mission.  
  
"Told you so! Last night, I told you so." Ken whispered to Ran. Yoji overheard this, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Ran, are you wearing one of Ken's shirts?" the playboy asked, hinting at a deeper meaning behind the shirt.  
  
"Yes." Ran looked at Ken, eyes asking *can we tell him?*. Ken gave a slight nod that only Ran saw. The red head set down his silverware, took Ken's head in his hands, asd kissed him deeply. Ken returned the kiss pationately. Omi blushed a deep red. Yoji's mouth fell open, cigarette dropping to the table. The kis between teh two new lovers broke.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to tell him like *that*." Ken said calmly, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words." Ran glanced at the youngest assassin. "As Omi well knows."  
  
"Nani?" Yoji stared at the younger blonde.  
  
"Well, I walked in on Ran-kun and Ken-kun and they were going to...uh....." Omi turned redder than a tomatoe.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
~Year Or So Later~  
  
Ken felt a hand gently brush against his ass. He turned and saw Ran walking to the table he used to arrange flowers in the shop. Ran turned his head and winked at the brunette. The soccer player put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper in suprise. It read:  
  
Ne, koi. I love the way those  
  
pants accentuate your ass.  
  
What do you say to a quiet  
  
dinner for two tonight?   
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Ran  
  
Ken picked up a large potted plant and moved it to the corner, taking him past Ran's table. On the way back, he gently smacked Ran's ass.  
  
"Sounds great to me, koibito." he whispered, winking at his lover.  
  
"My apartment at seven this evening. Casual dress of course. I want to see you as you truely are."  
  
"Hai." Ken motioned Ran to follow him to the storage room. He let Ran enter first and closed teh door behind himself, turning on the light as he did so. He drew Ran to himself, wrapping the red head in a warm embrace. "Ran, I'd do anything for you. You know that! Besides, you already see me as I truely am. You see both my dark side and my light side."  
  
"My Kenken..." Ran lightly nuzeled Ken's neck, enjoying the oh-so-familiar scent of his lover. "Can you believe it's been over a year since our hearts merged and became one?"  
  
"I know Ayan, I could never forget."  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ken stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and taking a look at the clock. He smiled warmly, only half an hour untill his date with Ran. Ken pulled on a pair of boxers and searched his closet for a clean shirt and pants. He pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans and a skin-tight white t-shirt. He found a black long sleeve, button down front shirt and put that over the white one. He left the front open, as was his style and prepared for the long wait untill his date.  
  
Ran sat on his bed, waiting and hoping that his choice of tight black jeans and a form-fitting, but not skin-tight, white shirt was enough. He glanced at the clock in anticipation. Fivve minutes. Ken would be here in five minutes. The dishes and dinner were set on the floor, on a tablecloth. There were pillows also, for comfort while eating. He watched the steam rise from the dinner he had cooked for his white tiger. Ran had forbidden Ken to enter the kitchen or his room, wanting everything to be a suprise. A knock on the door brought Ran out of his thoughts. He opened it and bade Ken enter.  
  
"Ran..." Ken's eyes locked on the dinner his koibito had prepared for them. He turned and threw his arms around the red head, burying his face in the ivory neck. "Oh, Ran.....I love you so much! I'm sorry that I can only show you how much I love you physically. I'm not good for anything else."  
  
"You don't need to show me. It's enough just knowing that you love me."  
  
"My Ayan.....I never want to let you go."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to." Ran chuckled, removing himself from Ken's arms. "That is, if you want to eat."  
  
"Sa..." Ken followed his Abysinnian to the pillows and sat, accepting the full bowl he was offered. He ate, in a sort of ecstacy. "It's delicious! How do you do it?"  
  
"Well," Ran started, smiling. "That's something I don't know. It's just a natural talent."  
  
"I know an other natural talent you have." Ken said, continuing to eat. Ran turned a bright red as soon as this coment met his ears.  
  
"Sa........." Ran moved next to Ken, laying his head on the brunette's shoulder and continuing to eat. The two ate their dinner in a very comfortable silence, having long since reached the stage where all they needed was eachother's presance and not words. When both were done Ran got up and retreived a box from his desk. He sat next to his love and offered it to him. The brunette stared at the box in slight confusion. "Well, open it!" And so Ken did.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ken gazed upon a silver hoop fron which a silver cross hung, the characters for 'eternity' engraved on both sides. He looked up at his lover, chocolate eyes wide and at a loss for words.  
  
"You've been saying lately that you think you should get an ear ring. You don't have to go out and buy one now." Ran smiled warmly, making his tiger's heart soar. "I was thinking that maybe we could go together. If you want to, of course."  
  
"Ran I....I would love to but, I'm......afraid......of needles." Ken's face paled slightly at the thought.  
  
"Then you don't have to if yo-"  
  
"I'll do it if you come with me, Ran."  
  
"If you want me to, I'll hold you th entire time. I won't leave your side." Ran wrapped the brunette in an embrace, resting his cheeck on the top of the soccer player's head. "I won't ever leave you. I'll be with you for ever."  
  
"Ran......" Ken allowed himself to be pushed back onto the pillows that littered the area where they sat. "You'll really be there with me?"  
  
"Of course." Ran moved down a little and lay his head on his koi's chest. "Ne, Kenken? Will you start sleeping with me?"  
  
"Aren't I already sleeping with you?" Ken asked, chuckling lightly.  
  
"I didn't mean that. And that isn't really sleeping." Ran said, turing red.  
  
"I know." Ken tilted his koi's head up, looking him in the eye. "But are you sure Ayan?"  
  
"Very. I don't want to sleep alone anymore. But there's the problem of space."  
  
"I know that too." Ken shrugged lightly. "I'll just keep my stuff in my room. There's nothing in there that I could possibly want, or need, more than you."  
  
"Oh, Ken." Ran leaned forward slightly and kissed his brunette's neck. "My god....."  
  
"My angel...We will be together forever, never parted." The two lay on the pillows for a few silent hours, finally falling asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ran held Ken close, trying to soothe the fear that was apperent in his god's beautifull chocolate eyes. Ken held Ran back, his arms tight around the violet-eyed man's waist. At the moment Ken's eyes were squeezed shut, tears leaking down his face. Ran gently kissed away the salty droplets.  
  
"Ano, " Ran started to teh woman who was going to peirce Ken's ear. "Could you please get this over with? My Ken's really on the edge of bolting."  
  
"Of course." the lady said, smiling kindly. She put the 'gun' to Ken's ear. Ran heard a high-pitched keening coming from his normally brave lover. He rested his head on Ken's other shoulder, whispering soft reasurances into his ear. Ken bit his lip to keep from making any sudden movements as the lady finally peirced his ear. The red head immidiately started kissing the ear with the new ear ring, whispering things to calm his tiger down between kisses.  
  
"Ran......." Ken whispered, holding the man closer with tears flowing freely down his face.  
  
"Daijobu Kenken. I shouldn't have asked you to do this!" he whispered into the man's ear. "Look how I've made you suffer, even cry......"  
  
"Ran," Ken started, getting himself under control. "I'm glad I had you here with me for this."  
  
Ran gently licked the blood from where Ken had bitten his lip. His thumb gently traced circles on teh brunette's cheek. The Abysinnian rose, bringing his lover with him.  
  
"Come, koi. Let's get out of here"  
  
Omi looked up when Ran and Ken walked in the front of the Koneko no Sume Ie. Questioning blue eyes met chocolate ones. Ken nodded and the blonde saw the silver hoop-and-cross.  
  
"Ken-kun, you acctually did it! I can't beleive it.........." Omi was then distracted as the first goup of girls for the afternoon rush entered the flower shop. "You guys made it just in time for the Shojo Happy Hour......." he groaned. Ran and Ken put on aprons, soon joined by Yoji.  
  
"So, how's life as a couple?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Wonderfull!" Ken said, smacking the red head's bottom playfully.   
  
"Absolutely divine." Ran growled seductively, running a hand down Ken's torso.  
  
"And I shouldn't have asked." Yoji groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"A-Aya-san.....Ken-san......." The three assassins turned to come face-to-face with a teary-eyed Sakura. "A-Ano.....You two are......?"  
  
"For over a year now." the blonde said wearily, putting an arm around the girl. "Can you imagine how little sleep I get sleeping under those two?"  
  
"Aya-san......" Sakura's eyes were overflowing with tears. "You didn't tell me......"  
  
"I didn't think I needed to." Ran said, arm around his koi's waist.  
  
"Sakura-chan...." Ken looked around and picked up a sunflower. He then offered it to the girl. "Here, take it. Like Omi says, sunflowers remind us of everpresent hope. My hope is that you will find the one you were ment to be with." Ken gave the girl one heart warming smiles, melting any ire in her heart.  
  
"Ken-san, I....." She smiled breifly and dashed out of the shop. "Sumimasen!"  
  
"A-ano......" Ken blinked in suprise at the speed at which the girl took off.  
  
"Kenken, let's take a 'coffee break', ne?" Ran whispered huskily, wrapping both arms around the other man's waist. He lay his head on Siberian's shoulder, playfully nipping at the newly peirced lobe.  
  
"Ah....." Ken started to pant lightly, and the two were stopped by Yoji spraying them down with a hose.  
  
"You know, it's a damn good thing none of the coustimers are watching you! You've never slipped up like this before." All the girls were gathered around Omi, who was trying desperately to work. "Go change, and don't take too long!"  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Yoji looked up at the couple from his position at the front counter. The two assassins looked oddly sated.  
  
"Man, that must have been the fastest quiucky in the history of quickies!" Ken turned beet red and Ran only nodded, both still slightly out of it. "Damn."  
  
"Yoji, shut up." Ran said, wrapping some flowers for a girl that reminded him of his sister.  
  
"Aya-kun! Tasukete!!" Ran looked over, seeing the youngest member of Weiß surrounded by Fangirls. He waded to the chibi's side, planning on helping the young blonde.  
  
"If you're not going to buy anything, get out." The words were growled from deep in his throat. The girls, sensing the hostility in his voice, left with trembling lips. "Daijobu desu ka, Omi-kun?"  
  
"Hai! Arigato Ran-kun. You know, sincce your sister recovered you've steadilly been growing warmer. I liked you before, but I like you even better now." Omi smiled his trade mark Genki Smile and went back to the work he had previously been trying to do.  
  
"A-aa....." Ran stood in the middle of the shop, in complete shock. He caught sight of Ken lifting some of teh larger potted plants that even he had trouble with. Watching swead drip down the brunette's neck, he remembered what he could do to make Ken sweat like that. ::Ore no kami, ore no koibito, ore no Ken.......aishiteru.::  
  
The red head then noticed that Ken was wearing his favourite pants. The ones that accentuated his ass in a subtle, and to Ran delicious, way. He was forced to look away, lest the customers notice teh tell-tale sign of his disire for Ken.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
"Ken?" Ran gazed at the brunette in his arms as his lover tilted his head up to look at him.  
  
"Hai, Ayan?"  
  
"You love me, right?"  
  
"Of course I do." Ken propped himself up on one elbow. "Ran, what's wrong?"  
  
"We'll be together for ever?"  
  
"Of course! Nothing could tear me from your side." Ken placed a hand on Ran's cheek, turning his lover's face towards himself. "What's the matter Ran? Why are you asking me these things?"  
  
"Kenken...." The red head wrapped his arms around his koi, curling up to him.  
  
"Ran, why won't you answer me?"  
  
"I just keep thinking that someday I'll lose you. That you'll leave me."  
  
"Ran I-"  
  
"Ken, imagening a day without you breaks my heart........"  
  
"I'm never going to leave you, Ran. EVER"  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
"Siberian, get out of there now!" Abysinian shouted into his headpeice. The mission had started out better than expected, but good things never last. Somewhere along the way something had gone terribly wrong. The red headed leader of Weiß heard a gunshot and his softly whispered name. "KEN!!!!"  
  
Ran almost ran for the building, trying to jump from his pearch in a near by tree. Yoji and Omi both grabbed their leader to keep him in place, and to prevent potential injuries to the man.   
  
"Aya-kun, iie!" Omi whispered, nodding to Balanese.   
  
"Don't worry Aya, I'll get him. Stay. Here." The playboy emphasized the last two words with a shake of his finger.  
  
Ran watched Yoji run into the building. ::Kami-sama, please let him be alright. I live only for him, he's my everything. Let him be alright!:: Omi watched hs leader, suprised to see the older man on the brink of tears.  
  
Yoji emerged from the building after what seemed like an eternity to Ran, but in acctuality it was only a few minutes. The man saw his love, limp in the blonde's strong arms.  
  
"Oh God!" Ran lept down from the tree, meeting Yoji and taking Ken into his arms. "Ore no Kenken....." The soccer playing assassin smiled weakly up at his koibito.  
  
"Hey Ran...." he whispered softly, gently wiping away the red head's tears. The man's violet gems, the ones Ken loved losing himself in, widened when his brunette lover started coughing up blood. "....sorry....."  
  
"Ken, don't......" Ran's tears coursed down his ckeeks, dripping onto hs tiger's face. "If you go, who will make me hot chocolate?" [1]  
  
"Gomen..." Ken whispered weakly, resting a hand on the man's cheek. Ran gently placed his Ken on the ground, leaning over him.  
  
"Urusai!" he whispered, gritting his teeth as more tears poured down his face. "You can't......please........don't........I can't live without you!" Ran leaned down, burying his face in Ken's neck.  
  
"........I'm so sorry love....." Ran lifted his head, laying his lips on those of the ex-Leguer's. Ken smiled weakly, savoring the taste and feel of his soulmate's lips. How soft they were, how sweet............Ran knew that Ken was no longer with him long before he broke the kiss. He rested his head on the brunette's chest, a continuous stream of tears coursing down his face. Omi, realizing he would no longer be able to laugh with Ken, broke down into hysterical sobbing. Yoji took the youngest Weiß in his arms and tryed to kiss away the tears, his own mingling with the yound blonde's.  
  
Ran, unwatched by the two weeping assassins, gathered Ken in his arms and unsheathed his katana. The irony of this made him smile. ::I am going to be killed twice by a ken. Once by my lover and soulmate, once by my katana's sharp blade.:: The red haired assassin, known to some as Ran; others as Aya; and still others as Abysinian, removed his gloves and watched the keen blade slice open his wrists. ::Funny,:: he thought, watching his life's blood stream down his arms and into the ground. ::I would have thought that this would have hurt more.......:: He bent his head, gently laying his lips on the still warm mouth of the brunette, giving his tiger one last kiss.  
  
"You once told me that nothing would tear you from my side, that we would be together forever. You were right, my love. You were right........"  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Omi and Yoji gazed at the newly erected double headstone of ones Fujimiya Ran and Hidaka Ken. Engraved in everlasting kanji was the sentence 'Lovers in life and death, together for eternity.'  
  
"They're together forever, now." Omi said quietly, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"And so shall we." Yoji lead his love back to the car. Sunlight glinted off two silver bands, one on the left ring finger of each blonde. They drove off; 'Just married' sign flapping, to begin their new life together.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hoi.......first, you might want to know what 'ore no' means. it means 'my' in the masculine familiar form. um....you should know ohaiyogozaimasu (good morning). ano, 'ore no kimi no naka de nikutai' means 'my god in the flesh'. 'enjeru' means 'angel'. you should also know 'sumimasen' (thank you, excuse me, i'm sorry).   
  
[1] - see the FF.net story "Hot Chocolate". not mine and oh-so-much-better than any I've ever written. 


End file.
